


Never Again

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Parental Jody Mills, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Reader is pregnant, and goes into labour while Sam is away. Dean deals with a very angry reader. Lots of fluff, and cuteness.





	Never Again

Waking up, you groaned lazily as you pressed a hand to your very swollen belly. Eight-months pregnant had you waddling almost everywhere, which amused both Winchesters to no end, although Sam told you it didn’t matter how you looked, he loved you just the same. Dean told you that you’d make an excellent duck, and had asked you yesterday whether or not he should buy a paddling pool for you to settle in.

To say it was an odd relationship was the understatement of the century. You lived with your boyfriend of two and a half years, his brother, who happened to be your best friend, and a socially-awkward Angel. Occasionally, others dropped in. These included, but were not limited to, the Winchesters’ mother, Mary, who treated you like her daughter. The King of Hell, on occasion, would come to visit. You still weren’t sure why he called you fox, but it wasn’t the worst nickname. Rowena, the Witch Bitch if you asked Dean, was a good friend. Gabriel, the actual Archangel, had a habit of randomly appearing. He hadn’t done it since you were six months along, having scared you hard enough to drop the mixing bowl full of cake-mix, then burst into tears.

Hormones. Something entirely unpredictable, which meant that Dean usually avoided you when the Bunker was empty. Like today, Sam was working a case up in Sioux Falls with Jody Mills, another one of the people close to the Winchesters. He hadn’t wanted to leave you on your own, but you had pointed out that Dean would be back the very next day, and Sam had settled. He trusted Dean enough to know that he wouldn’t let any harm come to you.

Speaking of, you were starving. Rolling from the bed, which was more like a beached whale trying to wriggle back to the sea, you put on slippers. Shoes were too hard, considering you couldn’t see your feet. Wrapping the robe around you, annoyed that the belt would only just fit around your swollen midriff, you made your way steadily to the kitchen. Pancakes seemed like a good option, especially since you were desperate for something sugary. Dean was probably still asleep, and you didn’t really want to make him pancakes, considering the whole “duck” fiasco.

With music playing through the headphones, your phone on shuffle as you moved steadily round the kitchen, you began making breakfast. It was a nice morning, according to Siri, who had told you that it was sunny outside, and that was why you were currently listening to the most upbeat songs you could manage. With pancakes on the plate, you turned to the table. Managing two before Little Winchester kicked in protest, you groaned. Five pancakes would be nothing usually, but your stomach couldn’t handle that much this morning.

Staying in the seat as you drunk hot chocolate, another kick had you gasping. Rubbing your hand soothingly over the bump, hoping to convey to the child that it was alright, that they could settle down, you groaned. Last night, getting to sleep had been easy. Little Winchester was making up for it now, apparently.

With the Winchesters being wanted throughout the US, it had been pretty hard to get a midwife and birthing plan sorted. Eventually, you had managed to sort out a plan in a small-clinic just forty minutes away from the Bunker, signed in using your actual name. They knew about Sam, but only a first name, to ensure that they didn’t find out he was wanted by the FBI. With another sharp pain rippling across your abdomen, you stood up to put the plate away.

It came as a surprise, however, when water rushed down your thighs. It took too long to figure out why, and when you managed to figure out that your waters had broken, an inhumane scream rippled out. Three weeks and four days early! Shit! And Sam wasn’t here, which meant the next best call was Dean. Ignoring the fact that it looked like you’d wet yourself, you frantically waddled to Dean’s room, almost breaking the door down.

‘Jesus, Y/N, way to ruin my morning!’ He called out, and you flung the door open. Dean was lying in bed, a dozy expression on his face.

‘Hey, I could have been jerking off for all you know.’ It wouldn’t be the first time you’d accidently walked in on that, but right now, you were too panicky to care about Dean’s masturbation techniques.

‘Dean, my waters just fucking broke!’ Later on, thinking back, you’d find his facial expression amusing. A mixture of horror, terror and excitement crossed his face. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was excited for becoming an Uncle.

‘Are you sure?’ He asked, rolling out of the bed and grabbing his jeans. Growling slightly, you gestured to your wet thighs, and then added one of Sam’s legendary bitch-faces.

‘No, I thought it would be a fucking funny joke. YES I’M BLOODY SURE!’ You screeched, gripping the doorframe as Little Winchester protested. Dean swore colourfully, almost tripping over his boots as he pulled them on.

‘Where’s the pack?’ You and Sam had sat down, packing a bag of stuff needed for the birth, and right now, you thanked heavens you’d done it two months in advance.

‘Room.’ You stated, clutching your stomach as Dean scrambled to the room you shared with Sam, the one that you’d moved into upon finding out you were pregnant. The nursery was right next door, which was useful. When Dean returned, his panicky expression was still in place, a bag slung over his shoulder, and towels in his hand. He awkwardly wrapped an arm around your waist, the two of you hobbling towards the car.

It should have amused you that Dean lay towels down on the backseat of Baby before allowing you to climb in, but the contractions were painful. Dean chucked the bag onto the front-seat, sliding behind the wheel and tearing out of the garage. In this rush, Dean would probably make it to the Clinic in thirty minutes. You watched him pull his phone out, putting it on speaker as he dialled Sam. You groaned, clutching your stomach as Little Winchester moved. What the hell was the baby doing? Somersaults?

‘Dean?’ That was Castiel’s voice, not Sam’s. It added to the already existing stress, and you could see Dean was struggling.

‘Cas? Is Sam there?’ Castiel paused, probably looking for Sam, or maybe concerned that Dean’s voice sounded like he’d just run a marathon.

‘Sam is outside with Jody, Alex and Claire. Is there a message I could pass on?’ Damn the Angel for his cuteness, and damn baby Winchester for moving. Another groan passed your lips, and Dean looked back at you, worry on his face.

‘Yeah, Cas, tell Sam to get his arse to the clinic. The baby’s on the way.’ Castiel paused, and the sound of the door opening told you that he was getting Sam.

‘Sam, Y/N has gone into labour, the small human is on the way.’ Castiel stated, and you heard Sam yelp. It would have been funny, had it not been for the fact that you were in labour. Sam snatched the phone, and you could hear Jody saying that she would drive them.

‘Dean?’ That was Sam’s voice, the undisguised panic making your heart melt. His concern was admirable, and he would never forgive himself for not being here when it started.

‘Yeah, it’s me. We’re on our way to the Clinic, Y/N’s water broke about thirty minutes ago.’ Another weird whale sound from you had both men stop talking, Dean looking at you again, before his foot pressed down harder on the gas. Time didn’t blur past, instead it felt like every second was dragging by. Dean explained that Jody was bringing Cas and Sam to the Clinic, but realistically, they wouldn’t be there for another five hours.

Dean pulled up to the Clinic, running inside frantically. When he came back, the midwife that you had seen was with him, a smile on her face as she opened the door.

‘Hello again, Ms. L/N. A little early, but I suppose baby’s anxious to join the world.’ Dean looked terrified as he gripped the bag, supporting your other side as you walked through. The Clinic was nice, the birthing room was the one that you had chosen, and as they sat you on the bed, the Nurse turned to Dean.

‘And you are?’ Of course, Sam had come to one of the clinics once, so she knew this wasn’t the baby daddy.

‘Dean. Brother-in-law.’ He stated, not letting go of your hand despite how hard you must have been squeezing. The Nurse looked to you, asking silently if he could stay, and you nodded. No way in hell were you going to be alone this vulnerable.

‘Alright, it’s nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Angela, Y/N’s midwife. We’re going to get the team in to see how far along you are, if that’s alright?’ You didn’t really care at that point, as long as someone gave you some pain relief pretty quickly. You couldn’t quite believe you’d ignored all the pains last night, but you guessed it came with being a Hunter. You were used to pain, and hadn’t really considered that it could be labour.

When your legs were lifted, you could see Dean’s relief at being by the side of your head. You panted a chuckle, Dean focusing on you and grinning. Another contraction had you gasping for air, clutching the bedsheet and Dean’s hand.

‘Already nine centimetres, another one before you can start pushing, Y/N.’ How the fuck were you nine centimetres? Dean looked like he regretted offering you a hand, especially when you groaned again, swearing colourfully. A gas mask was placed in your other hand, and you were told to take as necessary. It helped, but only the slightest bit. God, you were never having children again.

‘I’m never OW having children again!’ You growled, sucking in more gas as the Midwives nodded sympathetically.

‘Most people say something like that during labour, don’t worry, you’re doing brilliantly.’ It didn’t feel like it, lying on this bed panting like a whore, gripping Dean’s hand hard enough that you were probably close to breaking bones.

‘That’s it, doing really well. Not long before you can push.’ Not liking the sound of that, you bit back tears as another contraction hit. Dean’s phone rang, and he put it to his ear.

‘Yeah, Sam. They say she hasn’t got long to go.’ Groaning again, pain shot through. The midwives wiped sweat from your face, sympathetic as you put the mask back to your face.

‘If you think I am letting you anywhere near me undressed ever again, you are VERY MISTAKEN!’ You shouted at the phone, shooting Dean a glare when he struggled to contain the laugh. Dean hung up when the midwives said that you were ten centimetres, and that you could start to push.

It felt like it had been going on for days. Dean was muttering reassuring things in your ear, soft promises of how much he was looking forward to meeting the baby, how well you were doing. The midwives were all doing the same thing, although you were tempted to kick some of them in the face. You’d take hunting werewolves alone over doing this, it bloody hurt.

‘I can’t.’ You cried, tears streaming down the side of your face as they told you that they could see baby’s head, that you needed to push again. Dean stayed by your side, wiping sweaty strands of hair from your face, pressing kisses to the hand that was gripping yours.

‘Doing so well, sweetheart. Almost there.’ He’d only seen you cry once, the time when you told the Winchesters about your family. Now, you were crying freely, pushing hard.

‘One last push, wait until you feel it.’ You looked to the clock, surprised to see that you’d been here for three hours and fifty minutes. Brilliant, just fab. When the next contraction hit, your body tensed, and you pushed. Relief was the first thing you felt, then you heard a cry, and realised that was your baby. Dean wasn’t watching you anymore, staring as they carried the baby across to the table, wrapping them up and weighing them.

‘Congratulations, Y/N, you have a baby girl. Six pounds, two ounces. Healthy, especially considering she’s an early baby.’ You were exhausted, breathing heavily as you watched the midwife approach. Not trusting your body, you gestured to Dean. His eyes widened, but he took the baby carefully. It was funny to watch, the great Dean Winchester, one of the best Hunters worldwide, cradling a tiny baby.

Once you were cleaned up, afterbirth gone and in a fresh gown and clean sheets, Dean gave you the baby. She was tiny, little fingers clenched and face screwed up. When her eyes opened, you gasped, stunning hazel eyes staring back at you. Rare, considering most babies were born with blue eyes. But hazel, just like Sam. Of course, she was going to be a daddy’s girl. Dean looked away respectfully when you undid the gown enough to feed her, looking back once she was settled.

‘She’s beautiful.’ Dean muttered, and you took his hand and squeezed.

‘Olivia. Olivia Mary Winchester.’ You stated happily, the midwife smiling as she filled in the registration. Dean, although he would never admit it, had tears in his eyes as he looked at his niece, and you had to admit, you couldn’t quite believe how much you loved her.

‘Y/N, you have visitors.’ Olivia had just finished feeding, so you did the gown back up, Dean holding Olivia as you did so. Sam was the first in the room, eyes frantic until he spotted Dean cradling the baby. His expression softened immediately, walking across the room slowly, as if afraid it was a dream. Dean handed her across gently, walking back to Jody and Castiel, who stood in the doorway. Sam was by your side in a heartbeat, holding the baby as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Which, in all fairness, she was.

‘Olivia.’ You muttered, watching your boyfriend hold your daughter, smiling as his face lit up.

‘Perfect. Like you.’ He added kissing your hand as he held the baby carefully. You laughed softly, hearing Sam gasp as her eyes opened.

‘She’s going to be a daddy’s girl.’ You stated, Sam watching her face as her eyes focused on him.

 

Sam held her for hours, the group having settled. Jody was happy to hold her, cradling the baby softly and congratulating you and Sam, who was sitting by your bedside holding your hand. Castiel sat on one of the chairs, looking quite unsure as Jody handed the baby back to you.

‘Come here Cas, come meet your niece.’ The Angel’s eyes widened, Sam moving away as Castiel sat by your side. He took the baby so carefully, smiling softly as her eyes flicked open, as if she were judging the Angel.

‘I must admit, I usually do not understand the fascination with babies. But this tiny human is quite cute.’ You laughed, the group copying. Dean explained how he had told Mary that they would meet her back at the Bunker, and how she was looking forward to meeting her grand-daughter. Handing her back, Olivia started to cry, and you were quick to allow her to feed. The baby fell quiet, and Dean nudged Sam.

‘Hey, you used to cry until someone would feed you. She’s going to grow up to be whiny like you.’ Sam hit his brother’s shoulder, and you chuckled, staring at the tiny amount of blonde hair on her head, fingers tracing the edge of her face. The perfect addition to you family, you thought, looking up to the people in the room.

‘Oh, Little Olivia, you have no idea how much you’re going to be loved.’ You promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
